Piezonucleic power armor
(Gives a chest armor appropriate to your level with random armor parts, but without the legendary modification.) (legendary effect) }} The Piezonucleic power armor chest is a piece of legendary armor in Fallout 4 found in the Cambridge Polymer Labs. Background Developed at the Cambridge Polymer Labs for the United States Armed Forces as part of the Nucleostrictive Lining Project, the Piezonucleic power armor incorporates a polymer of gold and lithium hydride applied to lead zirconium titanite, capable of converting ionizing radiation to electrical energy. However, the entire research staff of the project was killed just prior to its completion. When the Sole Survivor discovered the lab, 210 years later, they were given the option to finish the manufacturing process of the power armor. Characteristics The Piezonucleic power armor's stats depend on whether it has spawned as a T-45 chest plate or a T-51 chest plate. It increases the regeneration rate of Action Points when the wearer is exposed to radiation. Location The Piezonucleic power armor can be found in Cambridge Polymer Labs. It can be crafted by the Sole Survivor during the quest Cambridge Polymer Labs. Notes * Due to the item and NPC spawn level for Cambridge Polymer Labs being capped at 14, the Piezonucleic power armor can only spawn as a T-51 or T-45 variant. ** Completing the manufacturing process at a high level is in no way guaranteed to spawn the T-51 version. Even at level 100 and above, the T-45 torso can spawn instead of its more advanced counterpart. * This piece of power armor cannot be made twice, even though the reagents stay in one's inventory, and the computer stating that it is running the fabrication. * The Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide mentions a piece of unique T-60 power armor torso called "Nucleostrictive Torso Armor" under the unique apparel section, which reduces the rate of fusion core depletion by 10%, and erroneously states that it is the reward for the Cambridge Polymer Labs quest. However, in the Cambridge Polymer Labs section of the book, the quest reward is correctly listed as the Piezonucleic power armor. * There is no full set of this armor in the game. Behind the scenes Piezoelectricity, among other things, triggers the strengthening of the human skeleton in response to slight deformations in the bones under extreme loads. Piezo means push, not electrical. In reality, RTG and betavoltaic devices already exist, but use a by-product of radioactive decay and are properly thermolelectric, not radioelectric. In 2008, there was research being done to develop tiles using sandwiched layers of carbon nanotubules, gold and lithium hydride that was expected to be 20x more efficient than nuclear-driven thermoelectic generation. Since any of these methods depend on the electricity being generated inside a shielded device containing a sizeable chunk of decaying isotope, photovoltaic cells are probably still a much better way to get electricity from ambient levels of electromagnetic radiation. Category:Fallout 4 power armor ru:Пьезоядерная силовая броня uk:П'єзоядерна силова броня